


Uneven Spin

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Her brother couldn't save her from her horrible nightmares, so she decided to take justice into her own hands.





	Uneven Spin

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/Warnings:** Written for the "Karma" theme at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://30shards.livejournal.com/)**30shards**. Warning for character death and dark themes.  
>  **Spoilers:** None. This is a story focused on OCs that are incarnations of Naraku and Kikyou if there had been someone before Kagome's time.  
> 

"I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn"

_Karma Slave_ by Splashdown

Uneven Spin  
  
They were close. They were twins after all.  
  
_"Don't worry, Kimmy. I'll protect you."_ He was full of promises, but with the dreams she'd had, she was sure he couldn't save her. Not from what she had seen. It had all been so _real._  
  
And when she remembered the murders of a forgotten life, the guilt crashing down on her was not entirely her own, and she knew there was only one thing left to do.  
  
Retribution; and beyond the uneven scales of her karma, she would deliver the sentence all on her own.  
  
"Wait! Kimmy, don't do it!" her brother yelled at her. Nathan was running toward her, but she knew he'd never make it in time. She couldn't be saved, and she'd never have the courage to live out this life and endure the dreams she had every night - memories so agonizing and oozing with ancient blood.  
  
Her feet teetered over the edge of the building. It was a long way down before she would catch one last scent of the asphalt under the bustling New York streets. She leaned, and she could hear her brother run up the stairs to the top. He was out of breath, and there was still some hope in his eyes that he was going to save her.  
  
"Kimmy no! We can beat this! I can save you! I have something..." He paused with wide eyes. His hand reached out for hers on instinct; her leg had already slipped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nate. You can't save me. Not for what I've done." And she began to regret leaving him. His eyes seemed to shimmer pink with strength she never possessed.  
  
"Forgive me. I'll meet you in another life. Maybe then I'll be stronger."  
  
She closed her eyes, and the last things she remembered were his sunlight hair and chaste kisses. He meant to save her, but she'd never burden her brother with that. She would never waste his love.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open when she felt something soft brush against her fingers. Her face paled as she realized he'd followed after her. He snubbed the cold wind and pushed himself against her, taking her into his arms.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the warmth she didn't deserve. She hoped in the next life they'd meet again, and then he'd be the one that finally gave her the justice she was due.


End file.
